when the storm comes in
by xjamstax
Summary: The volturi didnt accept Renesmee's existence so at the age of one and a half she was handed in Jacob's care by Bella and Edward no imprinting involved because in my version it didnt happen, sorry


Sing a sad song  
In a lonely place  
Try to put a word in for me  
Its been so long  
Since I found this place  
You better put in two or three  
We as people, are just walking round  
Our heads are firmly fixed in the ground  
What we dont see  
Well it cant be real  
What we dont touch we cannot feel

Where were living in this town  
The sun is coming up and its going down  
But its all just the same at the end of the day  
And we cheat and we lie  
Nobody says its wrong  
So we dont ask why  
Cause its all just the same at the end of the day  
Were throwing it all away  
Were throwing it all away  
Were throwing it all away at the end of the day

If you need it  
Something I can give  
I know Id help you if I can  
If your honest and you say that you did  
You know that I would give you my hand  
Or a sad song  
In a lonely place  
Ill try to put a word in for you  
Need a shoulder? well if thats the case  
You know theres nothing I wouldnt do

Where were living in this town  
The sun is coming up and its going down  
But its all just the same at the end of the day  
When we cheat and we lie  
Nobody says its wrong  
So we dont ask why  
Cause its all just the same at the end of the day

Dont throw it all away  
Dont throw it all away  
Dont throw it all away  
Dont throw it all away  
Throwing it all away  
Throwing it all away  
Throwing it all away

Throwing it all away  
Throwing it all away  
Youre throwing it all away at the end of the day - oasis sing a sad song

_i watch _

_the humans come and go _

_not noticing as i skulk past them _

_hidden by the shadows of my life and being _

_and gripping onto my own fading reality by the tips of my pale fingers _

_are they that blind that they do not see the fear and self hate colouring my deep brown eyes ?_

_mixing them into a murky b__la__ck that even the most blackened of souls evade _

_for fear of being sucked into my living nightmare._

_or do they see through my facade of normality and penetrate to the monster that slumbers _

_in everyones souls ,all except mine._

_it must be the latter mustn't it?_

_for how can it not be noticeable when my beauty is both revered and feared amongst them and my speed and strength _

_remind me of who and what i am darkening my eyes a little more each day._

Renesmee POV

I sighed as i watched the cars in the opposite lanes flash past us illuminating all four of our faces temporarily and giving us a pretty golden glow. Jacob one of my protectors and one of my closest friends looked into the rear-veiw mirror and gave me a small smile ''Almost there Ness i promise only atleast another fifteen more minutes before we get to Oregon ''. I sighed again and reached beside me for Leahs hand and squeezed it gently. she leaned over and placed her mouth near my ear '' you know Ness you might just like it here, they have a lot of extra curricular activities for kids you're age '' she whispered .

i gave her a pointed look and returned to staring out the window hoping Seths snores would lull me into a sleep which would speed up the very boring journey.

I am what one might consider to be an anomaly, something which is deemed unusal and in the worst of cases, such as mine , something which should not exist .Ever. It's the reason why for the past ten years since i was the age of one and a half , Jacob, Leah, Seth and myself (supposedly at my vampiric familys request from what im told )have been on the run moving from place to place and never staying to long to be remembered by Humans in the long term, which in effect reduces the amount of innocent deaths by the volturi's hands , or teeth as i should say .

I blame myself for every single innocent life that has been taken by them and Jacob, Leah and Seth know that and have tried their very best to discourage this But ofcourse me being me i refuse to listen to them and trying to not get too attatched to anything or anyone for fear of it being taken from me .

_Because you know its you're fault._

I shake my head and glance around and notice that we seem to be driving through some sort of small street with small beige coulered cottage style houses occupying each side of the road . Jacob pulls into the third one down on the right side of the road and steps out of the car poking Seth awake as he does so with me and Leah following behind them .

Seth stretches and Yawns loudly and turns to Jacob with a look of mock annoyance on his face '' couldn't you have atleast tried to get somewhere more city-like Jakey'? he grins at me and winks fetching my suitcase from the trunk as he does so and i give him a small smile in return releiving him of my somewhat light suitcase and proceed into the quaint looking house ''I call first room okay'' i yell over my shoulder as im climbing the stairs and im applauded with a round of intelligible grunts and 'uh huhs' in return.

I open the door to my room and i am slightly surprised. Its certainly bigger than my last room which was the size of a cupboard and the coloring of the walls is a light yellow and makes me feel calm. the curtains are the same shade as the walls and look slightly thick which is perfect for blocking out the early morning sun. It's furnished as well with the bare essentials a bed, wardrobe and a bedside table with a small lampshade on it .

I walk on over to the bed and sit down im tired and my body feels like lead so i fish out my pyjamas and bathroom stuff and go and get ready for bed. Once im done i walk out on to the landing and stand at the to of the stairs where i can hear the faint hum of activity form downstairs '' im going to bed everyone goodnight '' and again i'm on the receiving end of a rendtion of grunts of approval whith a reminder from Jacob that he will wake me up for my first day of school tommorow at High school. i groan quietly and settle myself into bed .

_Tommorow will be another day and another new adventure_.

chapter two

The next morning as promised Jake woke me .Too early in my opinion.

''Come on Nessie or you're gonna be late for school on you're first day ''.He bounded back over to the window and peered outside '' you know this place reminds me of Forks '' he said with a small sad smile ''the trees and the weather....'' he trailed off and fidgeted with the curtains . I leaned over and tapped him lightly on the elbow

'' school remember ''.

''yeah, hey isn't it me that's meant to remind you ?'' he said with a low rumbling laugh that only he could pull off . I poke my tongue out at him and point sternly towards the door .

''Out Black i need to get dressed'' and with another laugh and mock curtesey Jake bounded out of my bedroom and down the stairs.

An hour later found me Jake and seth pulling into our new high school in his black cadillac .

''Nervous Ness?'' Seth said playfully poking me in the leg

''nope '' i replied curtly stepping out of the car

'' then why you shaking so much Nessie'' jake said with a poke to my ribs '' not scared of high school kids are ya?''

'' shut up '' i snapped storming off towards the entrance. Jake and Seth ambling along behind me .

The receptionist Mrs White was a very stern looking woman whose voice copied her appearance '' Here's your'e timetables '' she said briskly thrusting the papers in our directions. '' classes start at nine sharp and there will be no tolerating tardiness here''. I looked at the clock behind the desk which read that it was eight forty . Another twenty minutes before class then.

'' sure sure we're gonna use this time to find our classes anyways'' jake said with his lazy smile and a wave of his hand he turned towards the hallway and walked down Seth and myself following in his wake. I looked down at my time table and groaned.

The first period for me was english, second was math, third was gym,and fourth and fifth were biology and physics.

We found my first class pretty easily it was on the second corridor third from the right

''we got history together third period so we'll meet you outside of gym for lunch ok '' Jake said ruffling my hair . i nodded and mentaly prepared myself for the onslaught of the new girl phase that was sure to ensue. i wasn't wrong.

English turned out to be better than i expected. i was seated next to a tall blonde haired girl called Mandy Baker who immediately made it her business to introduce me to every single memeber of the class and give me a low down of their personal history after of course insisting that i sit with her at lunch since she had second and third period with me.

The teacher Miss Dane called me immediately to the front and proceeded to give the class every minor detail about my background so by the time lunch had come round everyone knew about the 'travelling kid who lived in india for a while''

Lunch itself was not very interesting. After a quick text to Jake informing him of my new lunch plans and spending the first twenty minutes of lunch being told by Mandy and her friends which table where reserved for who i seriously began to debate whether or not it would have been nicer to just go and have lunch by myself so i would'nt have to adhere to Mandy's incessant chatter .

''oh and here they come now '' Mandy shrilled pointing towards the doors that led to the classes.

''Here who come?'' i said jerking my head up in her fingers direction

'the Cullens '' she replied in a 'duh' tone

i quickly scanned the crowd and immediately my eyes focused on six of the most beautiful people i had ever seen in my whole existence. followed by Jake and Seth.

I quickly stood up,telling Mandy and her possie that i had to go see some people across the hall and darted over to them.

''Whoa hey Ness where's the fire ?'' Jake said with a wide grin

'' no fire just wanted to know how you guys are doing on you're first day is all'' i replied in a nonchalant tone whilst trying inconspicuosly to eye the six beatiful people up ahead.

''Not so bad'' Seth said whilst grabbing a tuna sandwhich off the lunch stall '' kinda boring ''

''Really? so boring that you met new people'' i said pointing over to where the Cullens had seated themselves at the far right end of the cafeteria .

Seth gave a small shrug of his shoulders and turned to Jake '' should we introduce her ?'' he said in mock concern '' i dont want her wetting herself, could ruin our social status forever'' he continued with a slight laugh. I whacked him on the arm and made my way over to the Cullens table

''Hey guys we got someone we'd like you to meet '' Seth hollered from behind rolled his eyes and turned towards the group ''Everyone this is Renesmee, Ness this is Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, Jasper,Bella and Edward'' he finishe with a slight pat on my back and seated himself next to the blonde one called Rosalie who wore a tight smile on her face.

_she knows you're dangerous thats why, she can smell it._

''Its nice to make you're aquaintance Renesmee '' Edward said with a wide smile proffering a hand to me ''We have heard so much about you''.

''Not bad things i hope '' i laugh shaking his hand i glanced up to meet his eyes and was immediately held in were unlike any eyes i had ever seen. They were a liquid gold and seemed so familiar to me like i had seen them before in a place that i couldn't remember. It made me very uneasy.

I quickly drop my gaze and looked around the table and notice that all the Cullen Kids have the same unusual eyes,and that they're all trained on me. The small black haired one called Alice seems to be bouncing in her seat with happiness but from what i dont know.

'' you know what i kinda have to make my way to gym so i'll see you guys in the parking lot ok'' i say giving a small wave in Jake and Seths direction and a nod towards each of the Cullens. ''See you all later ''.

I turn and hurriedly catch up to Mandy and her group of friends who are just about to leave for gym aswell and immerse myself in their conversation

_looks like today just got that little bit weirder._


End file.
